


date nights and ruined shirts

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Alyosha [29]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Victor being a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: "I could talk about anything in the world with you for hours."Yes, that had been made excessively clear in the past few hours they'd stolen for themselves following weeks of exhaustion, stress, and several changes in their home.





	date nights and ruined shirts

**Author's Note:**

> Set during that time skip in the last chapter of **you'll be amazed what you'll find**

"Tonight was wonderful," Victor said softly as they made their way up the stairs to their apartment, hand in hand.

 

Yuuri's smile widened as he glanced at the man beside him. "It wasn't too boring?"' he asked with a soft laugh.

 

"Not in the slightest," Victor replied earnestly as they reached their floor, pausing to lift Yuuri's hand to his mouth so he could press a kiss to his knuckles. "I could talk about anything in the world with you for hours."

 

Yes, that had been made excessively clear in the past few hours they'd stolen for themselves following weeks of exhaustion, stress, and several changes in their home. Yuuri had inevitably fretted over Yurio and the kids back home, but allowed himself to relax and pay his equally harried husband close attention during their dinner date, enjoying as Victor romanced him with sweet familiarity. Yuuri couldn't resist kissing him, eyes falling shut as Victor kissed him back.

 

When they came apart, Victor sighed wistfully as he trailed his lips across Yuuri's cheek. "Must you go so soon?"

 

Yuuri laughed softly again, smiling up at his husband indulgently. "Well, I've got two kids waiting for me at home," he replied with a grin.

 

Victor beamed at him, saying brightly, "What a coincidence! So do I!"

 

They were chuckling lightheartedly as they made their way to their door. Once it opened Yuuri immediately spied  Otabek sitting on the couch with Nao in his arms. Yuuri was glad to see that the baby girl was dozing calmly, but then his view was blocked by a very grumpy-looking Yurio. "Your kid is evil," he growled.

 

Shutting the door behind them, Yuuri quickly asked, "What's the matter?" He gave Nao a sharp look, not really noting that anything was amiss.

 

" _Nothing's_ wrong," Otabek said with a roll of his eyes as he got up and went to hand Nao to Victor, who received her with no small amount of cooing. "Yura's exaggerating. She's clean and ready for bed. Alyosha went to bed an hour ago. Everything was fine."

 

"Yeah, right. She pukes and shits and cries all the time," Yurio complained, tugging at his zipped-up jacket. "I had to throw my shirt in the laundry. Aleks, the traitor, laughed at me."

 

"Well, she's a baby," Yuuri reminded him, unable to resist smiling at Yurio's nickname for Alyosha. "They tend to do all of that stuff."

 

Victor was nuzzling the top of Nao's head as he held her, cooing, "Hello,  _printsessa._ Is  _starshiy brat_ being mean to you?"

 

Nao merely yawned, back arching like a cat's as she stretched and lightly rubbed her hand across her cheek. Even Yurio smiled at the sight.

 

Looking at both younger men, Yuuri said gratefully, "Thanks for doing this, you guys."

 

Yurio shrugged. "I didn't have anything else to do, and you guys looked fucking desperate."

 

Otabek nudged Yurio's arm with his elbow. "He means you're welcome and anytime. It was fun."

 

"Except for the part where she projectile vomited all over me," Yurio droned.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment


End file.
